


Dia Takes Care of Yoshiko

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Dia takes care of a sick Yoshiko one winter day.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	Dia Takes Care of Yoshiko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infiniteleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/gifts).



Dia walked down the streets to Yoshiko's apartment, all wrapped up for the cold weather. Today was the day they agreed to go out on a date, after months of not seeing each other with Dia studying in Tokyo and Yoshiko still here in Numazu. She entered the familiar apartment building, one she's been in for a couple of times ever since they started dating.

On her way up though she met up with Yoshiko's mother who immediately recognized her.

"Dia, what a surprise! When did you come back?"

"Tsushima-san, good morning. I just arrived yesterday. You seemed to go somewhere. Is Yoshiko home or should I return for another time?"

"Ah, no. Actually you came at the perfect timing. Yoshiko came down with a fever this morning and I'm on my way to the grocery to buy her some medicine. Can you look after her while I'm gone? You can also use the kitchen as you please."

Yoshiko has a fever? Huh. Dia wondered why the girl didn't inform her. Dia bowed. "I will. Have a safe trip, Tsushima-san."

After bidding short goodbyes, Dia made her way to the flat. Using the key Yoshiko gave her (with Tsushima-san's permission, of course), Dia entered the quiet room. She hastily removed her shoes and hung her coat before making her way to Yoshiko's room.

As usual, it was cluttered with Yoshiko's "possessions of darkness" and Dia noted how they increased the last time she was there. She navigated through the mess and found Yoshiko on the bed with a towel over her eyes.

Dia sighed. "Yoshiko--" She lifted the towel up, only to drop it with a shriek when she locked eyes with Yoshiko.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Huehue, did my orbs of evil show you how powerful I, fallen angel Yohane, am--" Yoshiko's speech was interrupted by a series of coughs. Dia sighed, taking the already dry towel off her forehead. She pressed her hand on Yoshiko's forehead and it was blazing hot.

"You stayed up late playing video games again, didn't you?" 

"What nonsense," Yoshiko scoffed as she sat up, much to Dia's silent protest, "the diseases that plagued this world had no effect on the fallen angel--" Yoshiko's speech was interrupted by another series of coughs as she slumped back on her bed.

"Yes, yes Yohane-sama. Less talking, more resting. I already got permission from Tsushima-san to use the kitchen so I'll cook you something to help with your fever," Dia stood up, taking the dry towel with her. Before she totally left the room, she turned around, "and don't play on your phone while I'm gone."

Dia made her way to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards for ingredients to make a simple soup with. As she prepared the vegetables, her mind wandered exactly a year ago - where Yoshiko confessed to her.

It was after their finals, if Dia remembered correctly. She was about to head home when Ruby came running after her. Without saying anything, her younger sister shoved a black envelope on her chest before running off again.

Confused, Dia opened up the envelope and it revealed a handwriting she was familiar with. Basically, the sender of the letter asked her to go to the huge tree by the courtyard. Shoving the letter in the front pocket of her bag, Dia changed directions and made her way to the courtyard where she confirmed her suspicions.

Yoshiko was standing there, wearing the black robe she sometimes brought to school.

"So, what do you need Yoshiko?"

"Dia! Listen carefully to what I'm going to say!," Yoshiko paused for a moment. Well, that was the first time Yoshiko didn't correct her name.

"I- I… I like you! Please go out with me!"

Dia blinked, heat rushing to her cheeks. This was the first time someone confessed to her (aside from that one time Mari and Kanan jokingly confesses to her) and she didn't know what she should do or say or--

"D-Dia?" Yoshiko's voice sounded weak, like she was about to cry and before Dia can even think what she would respond,

"Yes."

Thinking back now, Dia giggled at how ridiculous that was. Maybe she really did like Yoshiko at one point or maybe she just didn't want to see Yoshiko crying but nonetheless, she can confidently say she liked, no, loved Yoshiko with all her heart no matter how over the top her antics may be sometimes.

Dia finished cooking the soup, placing it in Yoshiko's favorite bowl. She also replaced the water in the basin before making her way back to Yoshiko's room. Inside, she found the younger girl sleeping soundly.

Dia set the basin on the floor and placed the newly-squeezed towel on Yoshiko's hot forehead. It was cooler than before but still too hot to be considered normal temperature.

Dia sat on the chair beside Yoshiko's bed. She turned around, wondering when Miss Tsushima would come home when she felt a cold hand grabbing her own. She turned to look at Yoshiko, who looked like she was in a daze.

"Dia… Thank you…"

"Thank you for what?" Dia placed her other hand on top of Yoshiko's to keep it warm. A gentle smile formed on Yoshiko's face, quite different from her usual sinister grin.

"Thank you for saying yes to me even though I'm weird most of the time. I really thought you would reject my confession. I even prepared a hole in my room when that happens."

"You're not weird. That's just you being you."

Yoshiko hummed in response as she turned to her side to face Dia properly. "Thank you… Just, thank you and I'm sorry if I ruined our date today. Even though I promised…"

Dia stood up, still not letting go of Yoshiko's hand, brushing away Yoshiko's wet bangs before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. Nothing too fancy, just a small reassurance that Dia was also thankful for everything Yoshiko had done for her. Even though sometimes they would go over the top, Dia still appreciates them.

"It's no big deal, spending time with you is enough for me. For now, get some rest okay?"

Yoshiko nodded as Dia went back on sitting on the chair. She watched as Yoshiko's breathing became even. Seeing her like this, she looked like a pure angel.

Dia closed her eyes, keeping her girlfriend's hand warm as they both slowly fell asleep to dreamland.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhh, Merry Christmas! I'm not used to writing Aqours so I hope I managed to write them kinda in-character (๑•﹏•). I tried. I also apologize if the ending is abrupt. I seriously don't know how to end this.


End file.
